Rekindle Our Love
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: An old ex of Speed's shows up at Racer Academy. Can they rekindle their love? Or will it all be in vain? SpeedXOC. More explained inside. -On Temporary Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Alright so just four things I have to say and then you can read my story ( Unless you skip this that is) :**

**This is a slash fanfic don't like don't read.**

**I'm using my own OC.**

**I unfortunately don't own Speed Racer or it would still be on T.V.**

**Enjoy this chapter! :-)**

…**...**

" _Beep. Beep. Beep"_

Blue eyes snapped open as he groaned and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. He sat up and looked toward his red-headed roommate. He was still sleeping despite the noise their alarm clock had made.

The blue eyed boy grabbed the pillow sitting next to him and chucked it at his roommate. The red-head just stirred in his sleep continuing to snore softly.

The blue eyed boy ran his hand through his brown locks and stood up, grabbed a can from the shelf above his bed and walked to his roommates bed and pressed the button on the top of the can.

A defining noise filled the small room making the redheaded boy jump a foot in the air landing on the floor with a loud thump and the robot monkey's eyes flash red as it stood ready to attack everything in sight.

" Speed! What was that for?" The red-headed boy asked rubbing his head.

The boy named Speed, just laughed.

" You wouldn't get up Conor so I had to do something to wake you up."

The boy named Conor just rolled his eyes. Before he had the chance to get up, the robot monkey jumped on Conor and started jumping up and down.

" Hey Chim-Chim stop it!" Conor said trying to get Chim-Chim from jumping on his face.

Speed just rolled his eyes laughing before heading to the bathroom that was connected to their dorm room.

He stretched before entering and closing the door behind him muffling the sound of laughing.

Speed looked in the mirror and saw the same blue eyes and same brown hair. But something felt different.

' Feels like something interesting is about to happen' Speed thought.

He shook it off and continued with his morning routine. Forty-five minutes later, Speed and Conor were talking with their friend Lucy about the upcoming test in Mrs. Winn's class tomorrow.

Speed smacked his head against the table letting out a groan.

" I didn't even study. I'm so going to fail."

" Speed the test is tomorrow. Just study tonight." Lucy said.

Speed raised his head a bit and propped it against his hand before sighing.

" Yeah I guess your right. Anyways Conor did you finish those new features for the Mach 6 yet?"

Conor instantly brightened up and started talking really fast about all the brand new state of the art features added describing them all in detail.

Lucy was listening intently but Speed couldn't shake off the feeling that something interesting was about to happen.

And it wasn't good.

…**...**

Speed, Lucy, and Conor walked into Mrs Winn's class that afternoon and sat in their respective seats. Speed looked around the room spotting his brother and waved. His brother X waved back. Speed turned around in his seat and suddenly shuddered. Luckily Conor and Lucy were too busy talking to notice.

Speed tried ignoring the feeling but it became stronger and stronger. The bell rang and Mrs. Winn rolled in with her wheel chair and turned toward the class.

" Before we start the lesson I just want to say we have a new student joining Racer Academy so I want everyone to give a warm welcome to Alex Mendoza." Mrs Winn said looking toward the door.

A tall boy wearing a pair of black Converse, skinny jeans, a purple shirt, and a leather jacket. As he stepped further into the room people could see he had dark black hair and the people in the front row could see he had electrifying green eyes to match. He smiled with pearly white teeth and waved to the class.

Everybody in the room looked bored and uninterested. Except one.

Speed stared fixedly at the boy in the front growing paler by the second. Then he whispered:

" Alex?"

…**...**

**Ok tell me what you think. I'm sorry this is so short, but this is just to give the story the base it needs. So I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on. Read, Review, Fav, Follow, etc and see you in the next chapter. Bye! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to DreadfulStar for reviewing. Anyways here's the next chapter of Rekindle Our Love. Enjoy!**

…**...**

**Alex's POV:**

I stuck my hands in my jacket pocket looking at everyone in the room. They all looked bored and uninterested.

' Two can play at that game.' I thought to myself.

I looked as bored and uninterested as the rest of them as I continued to scan the room.

' Well I'm starting to hate it here and it hasn't even been five minutes.' I thought bitterly to myself.

Then I saw a familiar face. When he saw I looked at him he seemed angry and hurt before looking away.

' I guess Speed is still angry with me.' I thought sadly.

It wasn't my fault about what happened two years ago. It's just Speed was just to stubborn to realize I was telling the truth. We haven't spoken since then. I really want to go back to the way were before everything that transpired. I even tried apologizing and everything but I guess that wasn't enough. Maybe I was sent here for a reason. So I could rekindle the flame we once had. I just hope I could win Speed's heart back.

Before I could think more on the subject, Mrs Winn gesture for me to sit down in an empty seat in the second row and then she started class. But I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking on how to win Speed's heart back.

But first I needed to talk to him.

…**..._Forty-Five Minutes Later..._**

I was walking down the hallway when I ran into Speed. He was with a red-head and a African-american girl, and a robot...monkey. I stared confused for a moment before I just shrugged and ran after him shouting his name.

Speed turned around and so did his two friends. I swear if eyes could kill I would have been dead the moment he looked at me with his fiery blue eyes.

He turned around to his two friends for a moment. He was saying something and I could tell his friends didn't want to go but he shooed them off anyways. They left and he looked back at me clearly furious.

" What do you want?" He spat out harshly.

I flinched at the tone of his voice. Yep his was still angry. Scratch that. He was still absolutely livid.

" Can we talk?" I said. He didn't look any less livid. " Please?"

I think his eyes softened for about a second before they were fiery pits of blue again.

" Fine. Meet me outside where the track is before curfew. We can talk there." He said.

He turned on his heel and walked away saying no more.

I sighed. That had went a little better than I anticipated. I actually thought he was going to punch me in the face first. Now I just hope he doesn't do it when we talk later tonight. Even more importantly:

I just hope he listens.

…**..._Several Hours Later..._**

I was pacing back and forth nervously waiting for Speed. I had just gotten here five minutes ago and already my palms were sweating and my stomach felt like butterfly's were in them.

I suddenly heard footsteps approaching from my left side and I craned my head to look at the intruder.

It was Speed.

He was wearing a blue jacket and I could tell by his facial expressions that he didn't want to be here.

He stopped in front of me and crossed his arms.

" Lets make this quick. What did you want to talk about?" Speed asked his eyes cold and calculating.

I decide to start with something as to not set him off to quick. He has a bad temper sometimes.

" So how's life been treating you lately?" I asked with a nervous smile on my lips.

He looked up at me with surprise for a moment before his eyes turned even colder than before.

" Cut the crap. Your wasting my time. Either your going to tell me the real reason you brought me here or I'm leaving." He said ready to walk away.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. " Fine. I want to talk about two years ago and see if we can start our relationship back up. I never meant to hurt you. It wasn't even my fault you just wouldn't listen to me when I kept telling you the truth. I still love you Speed. Do you think we could give it another try?"

**Speed's POV:**

I looked at him for a moment not answering.

' He looks so hopeful. I could never take him back for what he did to me.' I thought bitterly.

The next thing I knew my hand had reached his face and a loud slapping sound resounded throughout the otherwise quiet track.

I didn't feel bad. He had this coming. But why do I feel a slight pang of guilt in my chest?

I squashed it down and looked at Alex. He had a shocked look on his face as he held his cheek.

" You slapped me." Alex whispered shocked.

I felt the sting of the slap on my palm as well.

" How could you ever think we could get back together? If you thought we could go back to the way things were before your sadly mistaken."

I turned on my heel and left, but not before saying one last thing:

" And just so you know if you really loved me you wouldn't have done what you did."

Then I left. Not after having a slight tear run down my cheek at what we could have been if the incident two years ago had never happened.

I shrugged the feeling off. There was no reason to dwell on the past. Just on the future.

I didn't even notice I had reached my dorm-room. I silently opened the door and stepped inside.

I looked over at Conor and slightly smiled. He was in his usually Speed Racer pajamas and he was mumbling things in his sleep as he clutched his Speed Racer doll to his chest.

I sighed and got into my pajamas as I climbed into bed. I put my arms behind my head and winced when it came into contact with my stinging hand.

I could clearly remember the hurt look on his face and the guilt from earlier seemed to increase.

I squashed it down even further and tried to sleep with these thoughts plaguing my mind.

I didn't succeed.

…**...**

**Still kinda short but stayed tuned anyways. Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter and please read,review, fav, or follow ( whatever floats your boat) and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow viewers! Ok so I'm sorry this is beyond late but I had my computer taken away and can only use it on the weekends so updates are gonna be slim. I'll try updating every two weeks but if not...well then that means I'm busy or it got taken away again. Hopefully not second one. Anyways please enjoy this and review. - Goes and eats cookies-**

…**...**

**Speed's POV:**

I felt my mouth open in a loud yawn for the millionth time today. My eyes felt like lead was pushing down on them and I was amazed how I stayed up throughout the day without collapsing.

A scowl had been etched on my face all morning from a certain someone. I wanted to wring his neck until he turned blue. Thinking we could get back together after what he did. And yet a small part of me wanted to run into his arms and go back to the way things were before. I scowled even deeper and squashed that small part of me and laid my head on the lunch table releasing an angered sigh.

" Something wrong Speed? Did you not get enough sleep?" Lucy said worried about her friend.

I looked up and nodded smiling to reassure my friend. She seemed skeptical but let it go.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jerked around ready to punch whoever was behind me.

It was X.

" Dude you look horrible." He said looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled dryly. " Such a wonderful brother."

He just smirked at me and sat down next to me putting an arm around my shoulder.

" That's why you love me."

I rolled my eyes again and pushed his heavy arm off me as he laughed.

Then I felt another hand on my shoulder and this time I was really going to punch who was behind me.

I turned around quickly and was met by familiar green eyes.

I growled under my breath and got satisfaction at the dark bags under his eyes. Apparently he had a sleepless night as well.

Then I took notice of a large hand-print on his cheek that was undoubtedly mine. I winced. Now I felt guilty. I didn't know I hit so hard that it would leave a bruise. But I squashed the guilt down once again and regained my steely facade.

" What do you want Alex?" I spat harshly ready to get up and leave.

" Can we talk-" He looked toward my brother and friends."-in private?"

I looked at him. I didn't want to talk to him at all to be honest with you. But then again I hit him pretty hard to leave a bruise. I beyond hated him but I didn't want to hurt him like I did.

I sighed and stood up. I looked at my brother and friends before telling them I would see them in class and I grabbed Alex's hand ( Not that I wanted liked it) and dragged him to a nearby broom closet.

I closed the door and that's when I noticed it was very cramped in here.

There was only a couple centimeters separating him from me. I found myself blushing a little and looked to the side.

" Ok what did you want to talk about?" I said trying to stay calm.

Alex seemed surprised to see me so calm but he didn't waste anytime talking.

" Look Speed I know your beyond angry, but I really love you. Why do you think I'm not giving up yet?" He said pleading with me to understand.

I chuckled dryly. " We've been over this. No. After the heartbreak you put me through I never want to see your face or hear your name again. Why I'm still talking to you is beyond me."

Alex smiled slightly. " Maybe because a small part of you wants to get back together?"

I scoffed but didn't deny it. A small part of my heart still loved him in some way.

We didn't say anything for a moment. Then I felt Alex shift and next thing I knew he had my hand on my cheek guiding my face toward his. Then he pressed his lips to mine.

I melted into him. I had forgotten what his lips felt like. They were soft yet rough at the same time. And fireworks seem to explode. Then I realized what I was doing and I pushed him away running out of the door.

I ignored him as he called for me to stop. I pushed past students running faster and faster the more he kept calling me.

A tear escaped my eye as I ran toward my dorm-room. By the time I got their my eyes were so blurry with tears I couldn't even see where my key was supposed to go.

Once I got in, I flopped down on my bed and just started sobbing. I wasn't supposed to kiss him. I hated him. He hurt me. I didn't love him.

But deep down I knew I enjoyed that kiss and that I still loved him even if he had hurt me in the past.

…**...**

**Alright had to stop here since I have chores to do at the moment. Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye. :-)**


End file.
